This invention relates to a steer-by-wire rotary actuator.
A steer-by-wire steering system for steering a set of road wheels is disclosed. The system comprises a controller and at least one actuator assembly connected to the controller and to the at least one wheel of the set of road wheels. The at least one actuator assembly comprises an electro-mechanical actuator connected to the controller, a crank arm connected to the electro-mechanical actuator, a steering arm connected to the at least one wheel of the set of road wheels; and a tie rod having a first end thereof connected to the crank arm and a second end thereof connected to the steering arm. The electro-mechanical actuator, in response to a signal from the controller, is operative to rotate the crank arm producing thereby a force acting through the tie rod so as to rotate the steering arm and the at least one road wheel to a desired position. The steer-by-wire steering system includes a backup system capable of assuming operative command of the steer-by-wire steering system.